Non-naturally occurring fibers have been explored by formulators for decades. For example, non-naturally occurring cellulose fibers, such as lyocell and/or rayon, have been used in textile applications. Further, non-naturally occurring cellulose derivative fibers, such as cellulose acetate and/or cellulose fatty acid ester fibers, have also been used in textile applications.
Further, non-naturally occurring fibers comprising mainly cellulose, such as lyocell, have been taught in the art as also comprising up to 27% hemicellulose. However, the prior art has failed to teach a non-naturally occurring fiber comprising greater than 30% by weight on a dry fiber basis of hemicellulose and/or non-naturally occurring fibers comprising mainly hemicellulose.
However, the costs, processing complexities and properties of these cellulose and/or cellulose derivative fibers have made the use of such fibers in non-textile fibrous structures, such as paper towels, bath tissue, facial tissue and/or wipes, less attractive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a non-naturally occurring fiber that is suitable and cost effective for inclusion in non-textile fibrous structures, especially sanitary tissue products, processes for making such non-naturally occurring fibers, fibrous structures comprising such non-naturally occurring fibers and sanitary tissue products comprising such fibrous structures.